


Infected, My Love Is A Virus

by henclair



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, bev is done with boys, eddie doesn't want to touch the greywater bc he doesn't wanna get AIDs, gonna be just a slice of life fic for the losers, possibly some ben x bill bc look at me i love rarepairs don't @ me, richie cACKLES, stan and mike r in love yay, they r just kids havin fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: “I’m not jumping in there.” Eddie said, backing away from the cliff and looking dubiously into the water below.“Why afraid you’ll hit the water and your scrawny ass will snap?” Richie asked.





	1. Richie's My Worry

“I’m not jumping in there.” Eddie said, backing away from the cliff and looking dubiously into the water below. Bev groaned and Richie snickered.

“Why afraid you’ll hit the water and your scrawny ass will snap?” Richie asked, jokingly pushing his best friend closer to the edge. Eddie yelped and pushed Richie back.

“No! I’ve done it before!” He said, his voice jumping up quite a few octaves. Bev could see the rest of the losers walking towards where the three were standing. She had earlier shed her shirt and shorts leaving her, like the two boys bickering next to her, in just her undergarments. Bev definitely saw Bill and Ben checking her out as they neared and she just turned away and rolled her eyes.

“Well if you’ve done it before why are you so worried? Come on Eddie, I don’t want you sitting up on this cliff for the whole day and neither does anyone else.” Bev said annoyed, she was going to push him into the water herself.

“I’m worried some of that greywater seeped in!” Eddie said, Richie snickering at the boy’s flushed face. “Ok? I don’t wanna get like AIDs or something from that shit that could’ve leaked in there.” Richie was barely containing his cackles as the other losers dropped their shirts and shorts and went to stand with their friends.

“Wh-what's going on g-g-guys?” Bill asked, crossing his arm and standing next to Bev. Richie just continued cackling dramatically.

“Eddie’s worried there’s some greywater in the lake and doesn’t wanna jump in like a wuss.” Bev informed them, giving Eddie another annoyed look from behind her heart shaped pink sunglasses.

“It’s a perfectly valid worry! I don’t wanna get a disease!” Eddie said, brushing his arms with his hands and shuddering. Stan groaned.

“Ok I’m jumping in, whether Eddie does or doesn’t.” Stan said, grabbing Mike’s hand tightly and pulling him to the edge. Mike nodded at his boyfriend and they boys jumped, yelling on the way down and making a loud splash as they hit the surface of the lake.

“It’s all good guys, come on Eddie!” Mike yelled from his spot in the water, to which Eddie just shook his head again. Richie had stopped cackling by this point and was nudging Eddie closer to the edge again.

Bill and Ben jumped in next, not holding hands mind you but they did make quite a splash like the two before them.

Bev walked near the edge and turned around staring dead at Eddie as she spoke. “You know Eddie, I’d be more worried about getting AIDs from Richie if I were you.” She winked and jumped off backwards flailing wildly, very ungracefully hitting the water with a loud splash. The next thing she saw was Eddie coming screaming down towards the water, from where she assumed Richie threw him. Bev jumped out of the way and watched the boy splutter up from the depth’s of the lake.

“You’re dead Marsh!” Came Eddie’s yell as he swam towards her, Richie jumping in behind him.


	2. They Just Swam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun at the lake, also get Richie a runway stat and get Eddie some longer shorts.

They ended up not killing Bev, surprise surprise. However, the best friends couldn’t make eye contact and she swears that she’s not the only one seeing it. Stan did eye the two up so Bev hopes someone can at least get their eyes off of someone else to watch more pining losers be, well pining losers.

After Eddie had cooled off, the losers decided to play a game of chicken and that was where things got more interesting for Bev.

As usual, Mike and Stan were a team and Stan was clinging desperately to Mike’s broad shoulders as Richie, on top of Eddie attempted to grapple with the jewish teen. Ben and Bill were a few paces away sitting on the shore together and talking quietly amongst themselves.

“Get him Stan!” Mike yelled, running slowly through the water and nearly throwing his boyfriend at the two smaller losers. Eddie shrieked and Richie gasped.

“OW! Eds! Don’t grab my thigh too hard! Your nails are so pointy what the fuck?” Richie was now not attempting to fight the other two, he was trying to stay on his friend’s shoulders. Eddie stuck his tongue out even though the boy on his shoulder’s couldn’t see.

“Yeah that’s not what your sister said last night!” Eddie shot back, throwing Richie off his shoulders and knocking Stan and Mike down like two tall bowling pins.

When Richie resurfaced from the lake he tackled Eddie.

“Why do you keep making jokes about the sister I don’t have?” Richie asked, attempting to dunk the hypochondriac under the water. Eddie frowned and wiggled in his friend’s grip.

“Would you rather I use you in those jokes Trashmouth?” Eddie asked, kicking Richie under the water. Ichie’s grip slackened and out popped Stan and Mike from the water.

“Oh I’m sure he would.” Bev called from the bank of the lake, earning her more splashes from her friends. Bill snickered at her comment.

“Eddie can you please tell Mike how unsanitary kissing is when done underwater?” Stan asked, frowning at his boyfriend who was grinning innocently. Eddie gagged.

“Mike that’s disgusting!” Eddie said, wrinkling his nose. Bev could see Ben and Bill getting more interested in their conversation ass the two got into the water and drifted closer. Mike smirked and grabbed for his boyfriend’s hand

“I’m pretty sure you’d enjoy it Eddie.” Mike said and Stan flushed, removing his hand from Mike’s. 

“I absolutely would not! Do you know how many germs there are in people’s mouths? Or in this disgusting water we’re submerged in?” Eddie pulled his arms out of the water and crossing them, the slight flush on his face from before going wild. “So yeah, I would not!” 

Richie grinned at the smaller boy. “You wanna test that out?” He asked and you could hear the splash of the water lapping for a few moments of breath being held.

Bill burst out laughing, doubling over and grabbing Ben’s arms for support. The boy just kept laughing and laughing, his face turning red and the other losers shifting uncomfortably. 

“I-i-is that th-h-e best you could do?” Bill stuttered out with laboured breath. “I-i-i’m dead serious R-r-r-ichie.” He added on when Richie looked at his friend with a miiffed expressiong. Ben smiled at the boy still hanging on him.

“He’s right, you’ve had better one liners. That wasn’t your best work sorry Rich.” Ben said and Richie pouted, his very wet glasses slipping down his nose.

“You guys suck! I’m not dealing with you all!” He said, getting out of the water and walking back up the path to where the kids had come from. Stan snickered, and whispered to the other losers.

“Yeah he’ll be back, his clothes aren’t up there.” Stan said causing the other losers to break out into peals of laughter.

When Richie eventually walked back down, shouting indignantly at his friends, the other losers were surprised to see he was wearing clothes. Bev looked him over and noticed Eddie’s tight red shorts, Stan’s button up, Mike’s big boots and her sunglasses perched on the top of his head.

“Why are you all staring? I mean I know I rock this outfit but it’s rude to stare don’t you know.” Richie did a cheesy runway style turn and winked at all of them, showing off his cape made out of Bill and Ben’s t-shirt’s tied together.

“You look dumb.” Stan said, dipping back into the water, but smiling still at his ridiculous friend.

“And geez Eds, your shorts are pretty tight, dressing like this could get you in some trouble.” Richie said, making the boy in question blush. Mike snorted and the other losers nodded, chiming in with affirmations.

“They’re the only ones I have ok?” Eddie said, only making the laughter grow. “I’m dead serious!”

Stan snickered and leaned on Mike, a rare sight for the normally uptight teen. “Yeah and Richie, you’ve never complained before.” He raised his eyebrows, looking from Eddie to Richie pointedly. Richie spluttered and turned red.

“Yeah I’m not going to deny it.” Richie said, turning around and quickly pulling off the clothing, leaving the items in a pile in the dirt much to Eddie’s horror. He waded out to the rest of his friends and they swam.

They just swam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm having too much fun omh  
> follow me on tumlbr @floralconversesations  
> kudos and comments me

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm i love beverly marsh and her bisexuality don't @ me  
> hit me the Fuck up @floralconversesations on tumblr and insta and @musicals.succ_ on insta  
> love me them comments and kudos :)


End file.
